One Door Closed
by LoveRainandSnow
Summary: Dwayne Pride contemplates things upon receiving divorce papers. A short one shot that has potential to be longer.


**One Door Closed  
><strong>

Summary – Dwayne contemplates things upon receiving divorce papers. One shot, potential to be longer.

Author Note - Just my take on what might be going through Pride's mind upon receiving the papers.

* * *

><p>Pride sat at the kitchen table staring at the papers laid out before him. They had come this morning and although he wasn't surprised by their arrival, in fact, he had been expecting them, he still felt unprepared for it all.<p>

He picked up the first sheet of paper, the large bold letters shouting out at him –

**Judgment of Divorce**

**It is ordered that the plaintiff, Linda Pride is granted a divorce from defendant, Dwayne Cassius Pride, forever dissolving the bonds of matrimony that once existed between them.**

He and Linda had been separated for some time now; hoping, at least on his part, that some time apart might be good for them. It _had_ been good for them, he and Linda forced to think about what they each wanted in life in the here and now; what it was they each thought was missing from their lives, in particular in their marriage.

Linda has suggested counseling several months ago and initially, he was reluctant to go. But he loved his wife, and perhaps after all, it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe they needed a disinterested third party to help them along.

Dr. Vickers, the psychologist had helped. Just not in the way Pride wanted, or had he?

The conflict between him and Linda was his job. She accused him of putting his job before her, before their daughter, before their life together as a family.

_Did Laurel feel the same way?_ He wondered. Pride considered his relationship with his now grown daughter an open and honest one; he made it clear to her that if she had any problems, anything she wanted to talk about, to just let him know.

He closed his eyes and thought back through their years. Not once had Laurel ever said she felt less important to him than his job. Not once. If anything, Laurel was the opposite. Proud of her father, proud of him helping those who needed it most. He smiled as he thought of the time he spoke at her school for Career Day.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the paper. No, it was Linda who felt that way. Playing second fiddle to his work. He was not surprised that this was the topic of the majority of their sessions, but what he found shocking was for how _long_ Linda had felt this way.

_Doctor Vickers, Dwayne has put his job before me since I have known him._

Why did she then even accept his marriage proposal? Why hadn't she said anything all those years ago?

His job was important, yes. The money gave them what they needed to build a life together and to bring a child into it. He would forever be grateful and love Linda for giving him Laurel. They had talked about having more children, each amenable to at least one more, but that never happened.

His work was more than just about making a living, however. And the doctor told him that there was no shame in loving one's work, and especially in a field such as Pride's in which there were people who _needed_ help, who _depended_ on him for their well-being. The doctor asked if he was happy doing his job.

_Doctor, yes, I am happy at my job, it's all I know how to do, and it's all I wanted to do – to help others._

But the job had risks.

Although rare, agents did lose their lives in the line of duty; they did get seriously hurt, unable to work for months, or even losing the ability to return to work. He had been hurt several times, but fortunately, never seriously. Linda has always appeared so composed during these times, never shedding a tear – at least not in front of him. She tended to his injuries without a complaint, without saying a word at how much it terrified her to lose him.

So, now, here in the present, they had lost each other. Linda wanted to move on with her life and he was fine with that. If she was happy, so was he and if he was happy, so was she.

Maybe for the first time since they had been together, there was a mutual happiness.

Pride looked down at his left hand. He continued to wear his wedding ring as they attempted a reconciliation…but that was never going to happen. So, with his right hand, he slowly began pull the band up his finger, hesitating at the top of his finger before finally removing it, the moment heavy for him as it signified the end. Finality.

It felt odd, not having the ring on, and no doubt his teammates would notice in the morning, but they would not ask. He would tell them himself, first thing for they were more than just teammates to him, they were also his family.

Pride looked down at the sheets and pulled them together, slipping them back inside the envelope they had arrived in; he then dropped the ring into the envelope and pushed himself away from the table and walked towards the office.

At his desk, he turned on the small desk lamp, opened the top drawer and gently laid the envelope inside. He stared down at it, wondering what was next for him. One door had closed.

He slowly closed the drawer, turned off the lamp and left the darkened room.


End file.
